


Gifts We Traverse Afar.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: As children, Canon Compliant, Christmas fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: If it's for Nunally, Suzaku and Lelouch will have a temporary truce. Perhaps.





	

**Title:** Gifts We Traverse Afar.  
**Fandom:** Code Geass.  
**Warnings:** Nothing.  
**Characters/couples:** Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunally as kids.  
**Summary:** If it's for Nunally, Suzaku and Lelouch will have a temporary truce. Perhaps.  
**Rating:** G.

**Gifts We Traverse Afar.**

“Merry Christmas, Suzaku!” Nunally chirped.

Suzaku blinked, taking on the flowers and candles that were inside. The room that the Britannian brothers shared had been the one different room at their house, one of the concessions made for them, something that, months ago, Suzaku had found offensive. But now there were garlands and flowers, baubles and...

Where had Lelouch found a fake Christmas tree that small? The ex-prince was sitting besides his sister, a flower crown that barely held itself together on his head, looking to the other side.

“... we don't really celebrate Christmas,” Suzaku said, still a little surprised, but cautiously because he had never found any honor in making a small, crippled girl cry, and Suzaku actually found himself liking Nunally. She was a sweet girl, who was always ready to learn about Japan, always ready to apologize if she said something that could have been offensive.

Nunally's expression fell.

“Should I not give you a present, then?”

Suzaku blinked again. “Present?”

Nunally nodded, carefully reaching to the table in front of her, most likely towards a box that had a ribbon that, if Suzaku wasn't mistaken, was one of her hair ribbons. Lelouch sighed, as if it was perhaps too much of a bother, but he reached towards the box, giving it to her sister.

“Thank you, brother. Here, Suzaku.” And there was no way for him to say no to such a sweet expression.

“Thank you, Nunally,” he muttered, taking the box and then, feeling silly, he added. “May I open it?”

“Please!” Nunally said, her expression eager, but then falling a little, embarrassed. “It's not much. Certainly not enough for what you have done for my brother and me.”

Suzaku didn't say a thing to that, and neither did Lelouch. They both had done their best to keep hidden the fights they had had to the younger girl, not wanting to upset her. Sure, there had been less these past few weeks, as if their hearts weren't in it. And Lelouch kept on not looking towards him, stubbornly glancing towards the side.

“Do you like it?”

Inside there was another flower crown. It was the same kind Lelouch had, and it also barely seemed to be holding itself together, but he could imagine just how much time had Nunally spent working on it, her blind fingers ever so careful.

“It's beautiful,” Suzaku murmured and then he added a little bit louder. “Would you put it on me?”

Nunally beamed, and Suzaku walked towards her, placing the gift box on her hands and then kneeling in front of her, something that a few weeks ago he would have never ever even considered doing. He realized that Lelouch was glancing towards him and he felt himself flush, but he kept quiet as Nunally's careful hands placed the crown on top of his head.

“There. Brother, how does he look?” Nunally asked.

Lelouch considered him for a moment before he smiled. His whole face changed when he did that, something that Suzaku had only realized recently. Most of the time Lelouch seemed haughty and indifferent, but when he smiled... when he smiled he was like any other kid. Not like a prince at all.

“He looks quite dashing,” he said with that smile before he added. “For a commoner.”

But even then his tone of voice wasn't quite as haughty as before, and Lelouch was still smiling a little. When Nunally chided him with a firm 'brother, be nice!', Suzaku decided to ignore it just that one time and just for Nunally.

Later, he saved one of the flowers from the crown and pressed it between the pages of a book, so that he'd always remember it.


End file.
